


Big macho cowboy 🤠

by Fandomoverfriends



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, set sometime after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverfriends/pseuds/Fandomoverfriends
Summary: Michael asked Alex's whether or not it's obvious that he's a bottom.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael guerin/ Maria deluca mentioned
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when watching. I just thought it would be cute to right about Michael being insecure of manly cowboy status in town.

Michael isn’t dumb. And he sure as hell isn’t naive, he knew he was a bottom, this isn’t a shock but what Isobel said had made sense. He couldn’t figure out what that meant as far as he knew he presented as a big macho cowboy, at least that’s what everyone told him. 

This thought came to him a year after Isobel had released that thought into the airstream. Both Alex and Michael were in the airstream a rarity considering they spent most of their time at Alex’s because it was bigger and had air con and was, you know, a actual house. But Michael had been at work in the junkyard when Alex came to see him so the airstream was the better option. Michael was laid on the bed when Alex climbed on top of him and began kissing down his chest, a very similar position to the one he had been in with Maria the year before hence the thought coming back to him. 

“Alex.” Michael said his voice mostly strong, the breathy moan couldn’t be helped. His boyfriend, the most attractive man he’d ever seen, was kissing him it wasn’t his fault. But he held firm “Alex.” He repeated when he hadn’t stopped. The other man looked up stopping his attack on Michaels chest.   
“Is it clear I’m a bottom?” the curly haired man asked. The oddness of the question mixed with the situation at hand meant brought an onslaught of giggles from within Alex, to the point where his chest felt tight and no noise was coming out of him. Finally, he had calmed down enough that his eyes were no longer blurred with tears so he could see that his beautiful alien boyfriend was pouting at him. 

“Baby. I love you; you know I do but what the fuck?” the pout that darkened Michaels face worsened with the addition of his brow crinkling. Alex quickly kissed him before climbing off the cowboy’s lap and sitting next to him. 

“Last year when I was with Maria,” Michael looked up sheepishly, Maria wasn’t something they discussed often though they remained close friends.” Isobel walked in and she said that me being a bottom made sense. Do you think that?” the vulnerability shone through his hazel eyes like a torch in the dark obviously this was something that he had thought seriously about. 

“Remember when my dad and brother kidnapped me.” Michael moved to lay his head on Alex’s chest allowing his boyfriend to hold him and run his fingers through his curly hair. “when you saw me what was the first thing you did?” 

Alex tilted his head so he could look down on him. “I gave you a hug. I missed you.” 

Alex hummed in agreement before continuing to make his point.” If I remember correctly you dived across the bed and tucked yourself into me. Don’t get me wrong it was cute but I wouldn’t say it was top behaviour.”   
“Did you want me to hold you instead? I didn’t mean to upset you I just didn’t think.” That ever-present vulnerability began shining again as he tried to explain his behaviour. 

“Exactly that the point Michael. When you don’t think you turn into a giant teddy bear. You’re a big softy and I love it more than anything. So yeah around me you constantly act like a giant bottom.” Alex explained trying to not upset the love of his life that was currently playing with his chest hair, evaluating what Alex had said to him. 

“What about other people? Does everyone in town think this?” Michael basically whispered voice cracking on the words. As much as he tried to deny it what others thought of him had always been important, Alex imagined it was the ever-constant fear of people finding out about him. 

“As far as anyone in town is concerned, you’re a big, scary macho cowboy. You only act like this with the people you love. Your siblings, me and, yeah, Maria when you were with her.” 

“You promise?” 

“I pinkie swear, okay.” 

“Okay”


	2. "what the fuck, Isobel??"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel walks in to find her brother in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do t even know where the idea came from. For anyone who can't tell I think Michael is a massive bottom.

Despite common belief Michael and Alex didn’t just fuck when they were together. They fucked a lot, that’s true but they did other stuff too. Sometimes they would sit on the couch and just hold eachother, in silence for hours. 

This was the position Isobel found them in on their usual lazy Sunday.

She had been trying to get hold of them all morning, Liz had come down from California and they were all going to have brunch. She knew better than to just walk in to Alex’s cabin they could be doing anything to one another but they would have family brunch. She’d decided. 

She entered the cabin making enough noise so that they should be alerted to her presence and would be able to separate sufficiently instead of being caught doing something Isobel didn’t want to see her brother doing. Unfortunately, her heavy footprints down the hall didn’t act as warning enough so she found the two men sat on the sofa. Or more accurately Alex was sat on the sofa and Michael was sat on Alex. 

“Shit I’m sorry!” Isobel’s voice raised as she covered her eyes and turned to face the wall. Alex thought this was unnecessary neither of the men were naked.

“Quiet Isobel. Shhh. He’s asleep.” Isobel turned around finally taking in the situation at hand. Michael was straddling Alex’s waist but fast asleep, his head tucked into the corner where Alex’s neck met his shoulder. Near silent snores could be heard from him if you listened.

She couldn’t remember ever having seen her brother so relaxed, she remembered when they would have sleepovers as children, he would always be the last one asleep and the first one awake, On the occasions where he would drift into sleep before her or Max, he would wake at the sound of a pin drop. The fact that he hadn’t woken up as she walked in was proof of the progress he had made with the love of his life.

“I finally got him to sleep.” the dark-haired man said.  
“He’s almost 30 years old, he isn’t a baby.” 

“It would be easier if he was a baby. Have you ever tried to get him to sleep you need more than milk.” Despite the words, Alex’s eyes were wide with love and adoration as he spoke about the man he loved. 

“Have you tried crushing up sleeping pills and putting it in his whiskey or something?” Isobel asked, the question completely serious. 

“ I tried that one they give him nightmares he can’t wake up from.” The shorter man stroked Michaels hair for comfort, more himself than his boyfriend.” I’d rather hear him breaking apart my toaster for the umpteenth time or watching a show about tractors, than listen to him sob.” 

The pain in his eyes made Isobel regret asking the question, she had never considered that Michael suffered from nightmares, though when she considered the abuse he had been put through as a child, nightmares made sense. Honestly, she was confused about how he hasn’t been affected more. 

“How do you get him to sleep? That doesn’t look comfortable.” 

Alex smiled. “Well he needs to be close to me first hence,” he moved his arm to gesture up and down. “then I just trace my fingers up and down his body, and then I hum to him, the song I sung on open mic night, his song. He’s usually asleep by the second verse.” A small smile graced his lips. 

“Not too different from a baby.” The two laughed together. And Michael finally woke. 

Isobel watched him try to burrow further into his boyfriend before deciding to stay conscious. 

“Hi.” He smiled voice still thick with sleep. The sleep only left him when he looked up. 

“What the fuck Isobel!?!” 

She eyes Alex before deciding that it was best not to divulge their previous conversation with the other alien.” I just came to drag the two of you to brunch. Liz is down and Rosa’s out of rehab .” 

The two men just looked at each other a seemingly telepathic conversation going on that she wasn’t present for before deciding that arguing with Isobel Evans was more hassle than it was worth plus brunch was always good. 

"Let me put some clothes on." Michael grumbled and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I really hope to hear from y'all. Follow me on my Tumblr which is the same username.


	3. "I'm not jealous."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex doesn't get jealous thanks to therapy. Michael does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my notes for a week I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy.

Alex didn’t get jealous anymore. It took a while and it wasn’t easy but therapy is useful tool it had really helped the dark-haired man get over his childhood and then wars. 

The same could not be said for Michael, in fact the very opposite could be said for Michael. He thought that everyone was constantly trying to get with Alex even if they just held the door.

It had gotten better, he no longer growled at every man who spoke to his boyfriend. But if someone flirted with Alex he couldn’t be held accountable for his actions.   
And as much as Alex thought that Michaels jealousy was funny it was also really annoying like for example right now. 

They were sat at the pony in a booth near the back just talking to one another.   
Maria had been making more money and managed to hire more bar staff so she could have a couple of nights off. 

Just for reference this is somewhat important in how the fuck Alex had gotten in this situation.

A new waiter had been serving them he was probably 25, mixed race, 6 foot tall, a short dark afro and honestly pretty hot. And most importantly very interested in Alex. Every time he came back with another beer for Alex the he would throw a cheeky wink or lingering touch— Michael didn’t like it. 

Ever since Alex made out with Forrest in front of everyone, every gay, bisexual, pansexual or whatever other in town had hit on him. Ok maybe that’s an exaggeration but still a lot of people had turned on the charm for the man Michael was in love with, even though the two of them were out and proud. Even if they didn’t always seem it, in public Michael did act a little bit withdrawn, still it was the principle they knew Alex was taken.   
So currently Michael was watching this hot, younger man hit on the only person he had ever loved. So when the man left Michael saw it as his opportunity he made grabby hands at his lover from across the table. They were secluded enough that the only people who would see this were drunks that people would never talk to let alone believe. Rolling his eyes the other man got up and sat next to his boyfriend.   
“ You’re jealous.” Alex stated clearly like he had read the fact out of a book. 

Michael shot him an incredulous look. “ I’m not jealous.” Trying to defend himself and his actions.

“I’m not convinced.” 

“ Can't I just love you while we’re out.” Still trying to defend his suddenly clingy actions, his face now adorning a pout and puppy dog eyes. 

“ Of course you can.” Alex gave him a quick peck on the lips, putting his hand on his boyfriend’s face and brushing his cheekbone with his thumb. ” but I’m not convinced that you aren’t just trying to assert dominance to Harry over there.” 

“I wouldn’t need to do that your mine.” 

“ I am baby.” Alex replied, still stroking the alien at his side.

“Exactly so I don’t need to be jealous.” 

“Well now that’s over I’m gonna go get another drink.” Alex eyed the his now empty bottle and Michaels empty glass, he had stopped drinking and was currently on coke, the drink, not the narcotic. 

The words had barely left Alex’s mouth and Michael pounced, climbing on to his lover’s lap claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. It was passionate and sloppy and Alex wouldn’t be able to stand up without embarrassing himself. “I think we should go home.” Michael whispered hotly into his humans’ ear. 

Alex nodded and they both ran out of the bar and into the car only instead of driving home they stayed in the car park. When Maria found them half an hour later half naked and sated, she wasn’t happy and they may have been banned for several months. This didn’t stop them enjoying the rest of their night. 

So yeah Alex might not get jealous, but he certainly loves the fact Michael still does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to hear from you guys I appreciate kudos and really love comments. You can find me on Tumblr with the same username.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave comments and kudos and what ever else. You can find me on Tumblr with the same username. I hope to hear from you.


End file.
